


Barbara Gordon, the Rough Interrogator

by HeroFizzer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Hate Sex, Muscle, Other, Rough Sex, uncut dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: In a world where Barbara Gordon has taken over the duties of commissioner from her father, she's shown to be quite the force on her own, especially when it comes to interrogating the criminals of Gotham. And as such, they always seem to choose the hard way...





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey commissioner, welcome back! Looks like vacation was good to you!"

"Thanks Harvey, I was hoping the tan wouldn't be too obvious."

"Hard not to spot it with that red hair."

Harvey certainly means well, but even with her dark tanned skin Barbara Gordon couldn't help but feel a little red in the cheeks. She didn't want any attention called to her skin, or the fact she went on vacation with hell breaking loose on her. But that's to be expected when you live in a town like Gotham...

In fairness, she had been against the idea of such a break, but when even Bruce Fucking Wayne is telling you to cool off, you might as well listen to the Goddamn Batman. At least she made they most of it with all those girls she met along the beach. Otherwise who knows how stressed out she would be coming back to the GCPD.

"I take it things went to hell in a handbasket?" asks the commissioner, with Harvey walking at her side.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe." Harvey responds, handing a manila folder over to his superior. "Poison Ivy growing seeds in the sewers, Freeze stealing a diamond to fuel an ice gun, Joker going insane..."

The female commissioner raises her head from the contents of the folder, asking Harvey, "More than usual?"

"Yeh, it was weird. It was like the guy was torn between multiple personalities. One was pretending he had a mustache covered in makeup, the other never smiled, always asking why we were being so serious. Good thing Batman dealt with him."

"Thank God for him." Barbara sighs. "Like it or not, it's a miracle that the city's lasted as long as it has thanks to Batman. Could you imagine where the city would be without him?"

"I figured the mob bosses would've nuked it ages ago, honestly." Harvey says with a shrug.

"And yet with all the weirdos we have now, it still amazes me we didn't end up like Bludhaven."

"Yeah, about that..." Harvey says. "There was a thing involving the Titans in that abandoned area, and some other heroes we never hears of like the Atomic Knights and this general guy with white hair and a beard..."

"That...sounds like something I need a few beers for." Barbara interrupts. "Right now I understand there's a certain someone I need to make sing?"

"Yep. And you know her. Always cracking wise even when she's caught." Harvey smirks. "I almost think she likes being captured, commissioner. She loves your feistiness."

"If she isn't careful enough," Barbara says before approaching the interrogation room, "then she's going to get a little more than just feisty from me." The commissioner heads inside, folder in hand, while Harvey heads to the next room over, watching from behind a two-way mirror to watch the action from.

Closing the door behind her, Barbara Gordon leers down the pale, smiling face before her. Though her eyes soon become more attentive of everything below her crimson lipped grin, noting the overly sexual outfit that the criminal wears; a shirt that reads "Daddy's Lil Monster", a choker collar around her throat, a jacket that's been placed on the back of her chair, res and blue booty shorts that practically show off the length of her legs, which are covered in leggings that give her skin a darkened look, and some sort of sneaker-boot hybrid that makes the blonde appear taller than she really is.

The longer the redhead stares at her, the more unfocused she becomes until the culprit shouts, "Heya commish! Long time no see!"

Harley Quinn. A once profound psychiatrist that ended up fawning over the Joker, and took on a life of crime alongside him, almost oblivious to the one-sided relationship they have. It sickens her that this is where she is in her life, looking all too much like the Joker's prostitute more than a mere sidekick to his crimes.

"Ms. Quinzel." Barbara says flatly. The commissioner tries her best not to bite her lower lip as she keeps her gaze on the playful harlequin, unable to take her eyes off such a revealing outfit. Just the thought of her legs makes her think...things. Things that would normally get her hard. But this is the time for her to be professional, even if Harvey might be begging for things to go beyond that. "So what brings you to the GCPD this time? Did we come from a costume party of some sort?"

"Hey, the funny is my thing, toots!" Harley says, sticking her tongue out at the redhead. "Yeh yeh, not my usual garbs, but deal. I just wanted to look good for Mistah J. We were gonna go out and have a party around Gotham."

"A party that involves placing bombs in the shape of Joker's skull across the city?" Gordon asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Those weren't bombs! Those were party favors!" Harley shouts in defense. "Yanno, for Cinco De Mayo."

"...that's not until May, Harleen." Barbara says, growing further annoyed with the harlequin.

"Whatever, sorry for trying to celebrate early." Harley says with a huff, turning away from the commissioner.

"You do realize that we're going to need you to sing like a canary about your employer's whereabouts, right?" asks Barbara, adjusting her glasses.

"I think you're looking for the wrong lady, commish," Harley says with a grin, "That dame is out in Starr City."

Gordon bites into her pencil, partly out of irritation with the blonde villain, though most of it is to avoid further showing any indications of lust from her outfit. The booty shorts and legs especially keep Gordon's mind occupied, almost all the while forgetting where she is. Although her aggravation with Quinzel is making her less patient, a poor mixture for her when she grows horny.

"Ms. Quinzel, I ask that you cooperate with us," Gordon says, slapping the manila folder onto the table before the criminal, "the city might be in danger if we don't find and diffuse those bombs in time. Now tell us where they are, or so help me..."

As she threatens the captive crook, Gordon's words trail off as she realizes the blonde is laughing, not at all taking this seriously. Normally Harley would give in when she's feeling threatened enough, which doesn't take much from the commissioner. Here she sits now, giggling like a schoolgirl while Barbara illustrates the importance of receiving this information. "What's so funny?" asks Barbara.

"Oh, Babs, did that vacation wear you down? Are you out of practice?" asks the criminal. "This is the least threatening I've seen you. C'mon, you can do better than this, right? What do you really got under your sleeve, toots?"

The laughter coming from the trashy clown infuriates Barbara, enough that the commissioner snorts out her nostrils. While Harley cackles, she fails to miss something bulging from Gordon's pants, which seems to rise the more angry she gets at the crook. And even through all that anger, she manages to give Harley a simple, yet wicked, smirk. "So you want me to go rough?" asks the commissioner. "You're sure you want that, Harley? Because I am -really- in the mood to get rough with you."

As Harvey stands behind the pane of glass separating the rooms, grinning like the luckiest guy in the world as he continues to experience the interrogation, Barbara drops her gray khakis to the ground, finally getting the clown princess's attention. Quinn's jaw drops as a gasp of air escapes her mouth, unable to cover it up thanks to her hands being chained to the table. Her eyes are glued to the commissioner's crotch, which she had previously thought had lady parts. To her surprise, she's sporting a nine and a half inch slab of meat, with balls hanging that fit with the size of the veiny shaft. The head is almost covered up by a film of uncut flesh, signs to the criminal of what she just might be in for.

"Oh...heheh...I...didn't know you weren't Jewish." Harley says with a nervous laugh, shrinking in her seat. It's only now she realizes just how much trouble she's in for with the redheaded commissioner.

"Hilarious." Barbara says, her voice cold as she removes her work vest, then the long sleeved button down beneath it. "Bow I'm going to give you one more chance to speak up, Ms. Quinzel, you can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Immediately her uncut cock throbs, as if silently pleading for the clown girl to pick the latter option. "I get the feeling you might like the hard way better."

"Hey, c'mon now, Babs, this isn't funny," Harley says, rearing her head back to keep away from the stiff dong, "ain't this against some kinda police force code?"

"Normally." Gordon replies, pulling back her button down shirt to reveal a six pack of and underneath, with D cup breasts held inside a generic white cotton bra that's soon unfastened. This gives Harley a food idea of just how toned the commissioner is, as well as just hear exactly she's in store for. "But if someone such as yourself fails to cooperate," she continues, approaching the handcuffed harlequin, "we're allowed to use whatever is deemed necessary to get the information we require. I think now's one of those times."

Before Harley can refuse again, Barbara Gordon grabs her by the blonde pigtails and yanks her into the uncut rod, forcing it between her crimson lips. The clown crook gags and chokes as she's forced to take in the inches of such girth, her cheeks pushed out just to fit it in. Her eyes slam shut when she feels her jaw stretched out, worried it might come unhinged. Whenever Gordon pulls back, gobs of Quinn's saliva pour out, staining her pale chin while removing the makeup caked on her appearance.

And Harvey remains in the next room, grinning like an idiot as he stares at his boss while she forces Harley to suck her dick. Pressing record on the video recorder, Harvey prepares himself for some action proper. Sexy action, of course. After all, it's not every day your boss gets so heated she interrogates the criminals through hate fucking.

Barbara stares down at the blonde crook's head, seeing the worry in her eyes as she's continued to forcefully suck off the commissioner. Her mascara starts to run down her cheeks, likely from her eyes watering up from so much pressure on her throat, and her chin is now a normal skin tone rather than the pale her makeup made her out to be. Quinn continues to choke on the feminine shaft, almost unable to breathe every time it pushes into her throat, practically blocking off her oxygen. This is likely not helps by the choker still being attached around her neck, with Barbara going full force without removing the accessory. Gordon grins, happy to see this side of the villain as she looks up at the redhead with a begging expression. But the commissioner wouldn't stop until she had the answer necessary from the harlot harlequin

Though that WOULD be helped just a little if she didn't have nine and a half inches of sexual meat stuffed in her mouth like this...

Pulling back from Harley's mouth, the clown criminals able to take deep and heavy breaths, her face a mess thanks to her own tears and saliva. Her crimson lipstick has worn off on Barbara's uncut schlong, leaving streaks all over the flesh, including a ring that shows just how far she could get on the commissioner's dick, only eight inches in.

"That's pathetic." Barbara laughs. "You couldn't even take every inch? Even the White Rabbit could take the whole thing."

"Whattaya take me for, Babs?" Harley coughs, strands of saliva still stuck to her chin before they drop onto her lap. "White Rabbit's already a damn ho! Have you seen the way she dresses?"

"And have you seen the way -you- dress lately?" asks Barbara, leaning in towards Harley for further intimidation points.

"...Okay, you caught me on an off night, sheesh..." Harley groans, growing annoyed herself. She really isn't in a good mood, now that the tables have been turned on her. "Ugh, you're so salty, though. Don't you ever wash up down there?"

"Normally, yes," Barbara replies, running her fingers over her saliva covered member, "but hearing that I'd be dealing with you on my day back, I thought I'd make it a little special treat for you." She smirks as she pushes her crown against Harley's cheek, a dab of precum squishing against her skin. "Now, are you going to talk?"

"Hell no!" Harley shouts. "I got my rights too, you know, this ain't really a diplomatic way of dealing with criminals."

"Right, it's only fair and convenient when you want it to be." Gordon sighs. "You really like it hard, don't you?"

"Your dick or the process?" Harley quips, despite her leering expression.

"Let me ask you this, Ms. Quinzel," Barbara says, lifting the criminal's chin to face her, "How big is your boyfriend again? Am I bigger than he is?"

"I...don't really know." Harley replies, though a bit hesitant. "I never got a chance to measure it. And...play with it."

"I see..." Barbara says silently to herself. "Well put it this way, Harleen. This might just be the best cock you'll ever get, so you might as well enjoy this while you can."

"You're still gonna be rough on me, ain't you?" Harleen asks.

"Yup. But I get the feeling you'd like that better."

Harley Quinn snarls, "I'm still not gonna talk."

"We'll see about that." Barbara says. Grabbing a ring of keys off her khakis, the commissioner pulls one that unlocks the cuffs from the table, although she holds Quinn's wrists down to ensure she doesn't try any funny business after the release. Pulling on her wrists, the toned and tanned commissioner brings Harley down to her knees, forcing her to down her uncut dick once more. The slobber that's been added from the previous insertion manages to work for Barbara, her rod managing to slide down Harley's mouth much more easily. The redhead keeps her eye on the lipstick ring near the end of her boner, wanting to get it to reach beyond and hit the base. She grabs hold of Harley's pig tails once more, yanking hard to get the clown princess to make her way to the end.

Gordon almost lets out a happy giggle when she sees the clown princess's crimson lips touch against her crotch, with all nine and a half inches of salty, uncut penis finally pushed down her throat. Using her pig tails as handles, the toned commissioner controls the way her mouth slides along her dick, forcing Harley's face to ram against her abs. It doesn't take long for the redhead to shiver when she feels Quinn's tongue sliding against the underside of her erection, arousing the commissioner even more.

"I think you're enjoying this now." Barbara laughs. "Let's see how much of this you really enjoy."

She pulls out of Harley's mouth, but holds onto the pig tails to bring her onto the heels of her boots. Gordon then yanks down on the harlequin's booty shorts, revealing that she isn't wearing much else underneath. The blonde criminal squeaks as she covers up her nether region, only for Barbara to pivot her around. In a flash, Harley finds herself face down on the table, her body bent over while Barbara's hands move from her shoulder blades all the way to her backside. "Who knee you had such good looking legs, Quinzel?" Barbara asks, licking her lips at the sight of her gams.

"Are you gonna sweet talk me, or put it in already?" Harley barks back. The crime clown spreads out her cheeks for the toned commissioner, with strands of vaginal juices dripping out, a sure sign that she's extremely turned on by Gordon's hate fuck nature. "You want it, you got it."

"Still not talking, though." Barbara says with a chuckle. "Let's hope you can take this." As she shoves her tip between Quinn's folds, Harley cries out through clenched teeth, looking to bite into the table to distract her from the painful pleasure the commissioner gives her. 

"Nnngh, fuck me, you're so big!" Harley growls. "Don't you ever use lube?"

"Given how much you're dripping," grunts Barbara, pushing into Quinn's tight snatch, "I don't think that should be a problem. Besides..." Grinning, the toned Gordon leans into Harley's ear, whispering to her, "only the good girls like it gentle."

Immediately, Barbara thrusts her hips into Harley's ass, forcing her member to go all the way up the criminal's cooch. Harley Quinn cries out, with the force causing her to squirt out some fluids, coating Gordon's cock and balls in her juices before they drip onto the ground, making a mess of the tiled floor.

"You...you made me do that..." Harley says with a gasp.

"And did you like it?" Barbara asks, brushing her knuckles against Quinn's neck."

"Y-Yeah...I did, actually..." the harlequin says with a sigh. "Can you do it again, commish?"

"Probably not as easily, but...I can get you back there in no time."

Grabbing Harley's arms, Barbara pulls them back behind the crook's back, holding them together to make sure she still doesn't so something funny, just to be safe. She does enjoy hearing Harley moan in a most aggressive tone as she slaps her hips against her backside, imagining her makeup as it runs onto the table, leaving a little stain behind to show how Gordon topped the clown princess of crime. Her boner begins to throb heavily, the tip pulsing as it begs for release inside Quinn's vag cave. "I think this next bit you're going to enjoy." Barbara says, increasing the speed of her thrusts.

"Oh fuck! Let me feel you cum in me!" Harley begs, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. "I, I really wanna feel what it's like! Even Mistah Jay never let me have that!”

Hearing her beg for it, Barbara puts more strength behind her juts against Harley's body, causing the clown princess to squeak every time her cock plunges deep into her. The stimulation becomes too much for Gordon to take, and with one hard slap against the harlequin's cheeks, the toned commissioner growls as she releases her seed into the crook's snatch. Harley's body quivers as she feels the intense flood of seed enter her body, causing her to grin as her tongue hangs from her open mouth. Her vaginal juices start to spray out, dribbling against the stream of jizz like a weird spawning ritual. Quinn's juices drip onto the floor once more, getting her white boots nice and soaked from the splash back.

When the commissioner pulls out, she wipes the sweat off her forehead, breathing heavily while she stares at the cum that splatters out of Quinn's snatch, a mixture of her seed and the former psychiatrist's juices. She hears the crook panting heavily, trying to pick herself up off the table, attempting to form words with her quivering mouth. “O-Okay...” Harley says, her voice worn out, “I think...I'm ready to tell you where the bombs are.”

“Good. But don't think we're done here.” Barbara says, smacking Quinn's butt hard enough to get a yelp from the girl. “I'll have Harvey come in and gather the info, I'm getting some coffee. You want something?”

“Uh...creme filled donut?” Harley asks, taken aback by Barbara's hospitality. Gordon simply gives her a thumbs up, leaving the interrogation room in the buff, her uncut shaft swinging as it dangles. Not worried about leaving a trail of cum behind, Gordon passes by Harvey in the hall, getting quite the look from him.

“Stop looking at me like that, it makes me feel self-conscious.” says Barbara, covering her breasts with her hands.

“I will if you tell me about any other commissioners brave enough to walk around like you are now.” Harvey cackles just before heading into the room to speak with Harley. At least she doesn't have to explain the mess to him.

“Just make sure you tell Batman once you have the locations.” Walking into the next room, Barbara makes a quick cup of coffee for herself, taking a sip while she watches Quinn give Harvey the answers they need. Grabbing a donut from the tray, Gordon stares at the Boston creme-filled delight, and decides to have a little fun with it before returning to her culprit.

Stroking her cock, the commissioner makes sure it's nice and stiff before placing the hole on the side of the pastry against her slit, squeezing down on her boner in an attempt to get some more of her creamy substance out. She manages to get a little bit of jizz inside, though careful not to have it bursting with flavor, otherwise Harley will tell right away what she did.

When she sees that Harvey's finished his business, Gordon heads back to the interrogation room, passing by the grinning Harvey once again. Upon entering the room, she hands the donut over to Quinn, seeing a polite smile on her makeup smeared face. “Might as well eat up,” says the commissioner, “you're going to need your strength for some more action.”

“Yeah, thanks...” Harley sighs, originally hoping that would have been the end of the hate fuck delivered by the commissioner. One bite, and Quinn's eyes already show signs of disgust. She's incredibly aware of the flavor, but sees the eyes of Gordon leering down on her. Intimidated, the harlequin swallows, finding it a bit weird that she just ate a donut with creme and semen.

“And now your break is over.” Gordon says, grabbing Harley by the hair just as she's about to take a second bite. Barbara pulls Quinn to her feet, sending the criminal against the two-way mirror, smushing the jizz filled donut into her face. The commissioner lifts Quinn's top up, exposing her breasts to Harvey on the other side, her pert nipples pressed against it as Barbara prepares to take the blonde's ass next. Harley looks back, the crown already poking against her entry point, whining into the donut as the cum oozes into her mouth. “Here it comes...”

Harley's whole body, as well as her neck, arch back as the dick enters her anus, stretching it out in a manner similar to what happened to her pussy. Her saliva drools out onto the pane of mirror, once again making unsavory noises through her muffled mouth. Pulling back on Harley's pig tails, Barbara yanks her back, looking at the criminal from an odd upside down perspective, watching the donut fall from her mouth as Quinn puckers her lips, as if eager for a kiss.

Barbara bites her lower lip, giving in for just a moment to indulge the clown, giving her a long kiss that inevitably turns into a muffled shriek from the criminal. Gordon still continues to ram into her pasty backside despite the kiss, giving it as hard as she can. From her angle, the commissioner sees Quinn's eyes as they roll back, a telling sign that she's about to explode one last time. The commissioner laughs, realizing just how easy the blonde is, and pushes her face back against the mirror, herself ready to let loose as well.

When Barbara's dick explodes inside Quinn's asshole, the clown princess creates squealing, indecipherable noises with her mouth, as if speech has finally become lost on her. She starts to rub her fingers quickly against her muff, squealing yet again when her juices blast out onto the tile floor. With the criminal's sexual thirst quenched, Gordon grunts as she releases another load of spunk inside the former psychiatrist, coating her anal caverns with the milky substance. Even on her vacation she can't recall cumming so many times with one woman, yet this would be her second climax with Harley. Not too shabby for the first day back.

Pulling her cock out of Harley's ass, Barbara watches as the clown princess of crime slides down the mirror, her face in a state of goofy pleasure while her tongue hangs out, with Gordon's seed leaking out of her stretched anus. The commissioner simply stares down Harley's limp body, admiring the work she put into this moment. But now it's time for her to return to the more boring duties of her job, and protect Gotham properly.

Though she does at least go about putting her clothes back on, before security comes in to escort Harley off.


	2. Chapter 2

As she turns on the lights for her apartment, Barbara Gordon shuts the door behind her, groaning as she stretches her arms out. It's been a long first day back to work after such a gorgeous vacation, yet she gets the sense that she fell back into the swing of things surprisingly easily. That interrogation with Harley was the worst aspect of her day, depending on how one looks at it, and afterwards it was only less hectic. The male crooks and thieves that ended up in that room preferred to do things more easily after seeing the size of her uncut member, save for one.

She wouldn't name him, naturally. Let's just say it rhymes with "Diddler".

Now at her apartment after ten agonizing hours of work as the Commissioner, Barbara looks at her surroundings, seeing little has changed since she came back. Aside from the three suitcases that still lay in the middle of her living room, it doesn't look that much different from how she left it. At least she knows that everything is in its place, simple to locate if she needs it.

Unbuttoning her shirt and undoing her tie, Barbara sighs as she feels the air against her throat and chest, the collar having choked her for most of the day. She pulls the shirt out of her pants, looking a bit more sloppy yet comfortable as she heads for the fridge. Pulling out a cold one, she makes her way to her leather recliner, ready to catch up on the evening news and see what else Bruce has done without telling her, or at least seeing how things have been handled in other cities across the country. Perhaps Metropolis will have had a more quiet day, with only one madman terrorizing the city while Superman pounded his fists into their skulls.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Just as her ass is about to sit on that fine brown leather, Barbara hears a knock at her door, bemoaning the fact this would happen just as she's about to relax. "Who the hell could that be?" Gordon asks herself, placing the cold one on the lamp stand before going back to her door. She had no expectations as fat as guests were concerned, so it's a blatant mystery who would be visiting her so late in the evening.

Upon poking her eye against the hole in her door, the redheaded commissioner sees a familiar face, and it dawns on her that she should have been expecting company all along. "Of course." Barbara chuckles to herself. "How could I forget that's still ongoing." Upon opening the door, she sees the grimacing face of one Selina Kyle, her short black hair all nice and permed while she stands in the hallway. Gordon sees the makeup she wears, a nice deep shade of red lipstick while her eyelids have a distinct purple to them that allow her eyes to pop out a bit more. "Selina." Gordon says, leaning against her door frame while inspecting the woman best known as Catwoman.

"Gordon..." Selina groans, her glaring eyes looking away from the taller redhead. "I was hoping you were still on vacation."

"Honestly? You almost would have been able to go home if I didn't remember your community service continues tonight." Barbara explains, smirking throughout.

"Let's just get this over with." Kyle grumbles, stepping past the Commissioner to get inside the apartment. After Barbara closes and locks her door, she follows the cat burglar into the living room, taking a seat in her recliner as she had intended. "Honestly, how does anyone actually think this is community service, Gordon? I'm pretty sure this wouldn't be considered legal in the courts."

"This was my offer, wasn't it?" Barbara asks, unzipping her pants to pull out her uncut rod. "You had two option, either seven months in jail, or two hundred hours on my dick. And I'll restate now what I said then; I live in your community, and you're doing me a service. I've checked the books, it's perfectly legal."

"It makes you look a little corrupt." Selina argues, slipping her coat off to reveal a rather expensive lingerie set, leaving little to the imagination. While she also sports a necklace and a few wrist rings, of special note is the tracker wrapped around her ankle, just above the high heel shoes she sports. Catwoman rests her hands on her hips, her eyes unable to look away from Gordon as she strokes her cock into full mast. "And wouldn't that be the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Look, you obviously have nothing to worry about. First of all, think of it as being served justice." Barbara moans, inhaling a deep breath while she continues to stroke. "Second, that tracker only lets you go to two places; your apartment, and my apartment. Obviously you can't get any community service done while your cats are roaming around the place. That's a little awkward."

"Not as awkward as this." Selina mumbles. "You're just lucky that thing is...big."

"Aw, did you miss my cock while I was away, Selina?" Barbara asks in a mocking tone. "I guess there's not much else to do when you're told to stay at home while I'm on vacation." Much to her annoyance, Selina had to agree; she likely would have robbed Gordon's place while she was away, if it weren't for her putting her tracker on lockdown during the week.

"Are you done yet?" Selina asks. "Because I want to get my two hours in and be done with it."

"You missed me. You know you did, otherwise you wouldn’t be so pissy. Admit it." Barbara says, letting her shaft stand at attention on its own.

"A little. Maybe...maybe just a little." Selina watches as Barbara nods to her shaft, hinting that she's ready for Selina to perform her services. With an annoyed sigh, Catwoman approaches the redhead while her heels click into the wooden floor, getting on her knees while the Commissioner downs half of her beer. Carefully Selina brings her lips down onto the giant pecker, making sure that her lips pull back on the foreskin along the way. She groans at the disgust of being lowered to this level of humiliation, preferring the days when Batman would tie her up in her own whip to performing sex acts for the commissioner. Then again, at least she isn't behind bars...

As Catwoman continues to go down on the shaft, Barbara starts to remove her button down shirt, exposing her breasts and toned abs to the villain, who pays her no attention. The commissioner moans as Kyle swirls her tongue around the head, with a few occasional pokes against the slit. She breathes heavily through her nostrils while she plays with her nipples, poking away at them as they start to rise up from her breasts. Selina looks up at the redhead with a grimace, mumbling to herself as her lips start to sink further down on the uncut shaft. In an almost ironic fashion, Barbara purrs the more the criminal pushes into her mouth, hearing a few coughs along the way to her base.

“It sounds like someone hasn't been practicing during my vacation.” Barbara says with a smile, wagging her finger. Selina ignores her, rolling her eyes at the mockery put on her by the commissioner. She doesn't want to remove her mouth from the cock anyway, not that she enjoys the flavor created by hard work during Gordon's day, but because it's not worth trying to argue with someone such as the highest ranking member of Gotham Police. With that toned, sexy figure, the redhead certainly knows how to make the crooks of the city know who's in charge around here. “Come on now, Kyle, pick up the pace a little.”

Pushing her hand down on the back of Catwoman's head, Barbara Gordon gets to see the whites of her eyes when her lips go all the way down to the base, her chin hitting against her scrotum while the crown pokes away at her throat. Selina feels an urge to back up, as she hacks and chokes on the meaty member while her saliva spews out onto the commissioner's crotch. The redhead just laughs, seeing the murderous look on Selina's face, knowing there's very little that can be done about this.

When the commissioner finally removes her hand, Selina immediately pops herself off of the shaft, feeling every inch slide against the roof of her mouth before the tip halts against her teeth, creating a loud popping sound when it releases from her lips. Her lower chin is covered in saliva, which she immediately wipes off while giving Gordon the dirtiest of looks. "You could have choked me to death, you bitch!" Selina snarls.

"Like I care." Barbara replies, standing up to let her pants drop to the floor. After kicking off the khakis, she remains bare naked before Catwoman, who still wears the elaborate lingerie as per their agreement. As she strokes her cock, rubbing the saliva into the skin, Gordon says, "Now how about you start undressing yourself? I can't do everything for you, now."

"And you call yourself apart of the law." Selina says, removing the straps of her top to reveal her breasts to the Commissioner. She sees the cocky look in her eyes, no care for anything she says while the cat burglar strips before her, exposing her hairy pussy just before rubbing a middle finger against her clit.

"Selina, I can tell you all the times Batman has told me about your many flirtatious escapes from his clutches, and it would need more than both fingers and toes." Gordon laughs. "Think of this as karma for all those times."

"If that's what the Commissioner orders…" Selina sighs, bending over for the redhead. "Just put it in already."

"Ah ah, remember who's in charge here." Barbara warns, guiding her crown against the burglar's folds. She listens to Kyle as she hisses through her teeth, the light rub already putting Catwoman into a state of heat. She can only imagine the eyeroll given to her, only the Commissioner is aware that it isn't just because of her grumpy behavior. "Just be ready, it's about to go in."

All the mental preparation in the world can't prepare Selina Kyle, as she groans loudly when Gordon pushes right into her asshole. "Errrrgh, you bitch!" Selina growls, looking back at the redhead. "I thought you were going right for my pussy!"

"I decided to change it up at the last minute." Barbara says with an innocent shrug. "Sue me."

"I really should." Selina says with a leer. "I'm pretty sure this is cruel and unusuaaaahaaaaaoooooo…" The cat burglar sucks on her lower lip, eyes shut as she starts to play with her nipples. The cock has started to stretch out her anal cavity, the tunnel being made to fit the size of the uncut member. Gordon exhales deeply while resting her hands on Catwoman's shoulders, pushing her back until every inch has made its way into the hole.

"Cruel and what now?" Gordon asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nnngah…hah…just…keep fucking me." Selina says with a gravelly whisper.

"Aw, is Selina finally remembering what it's like to be fucked by the police?" asks Barbara, giggling as her balls slap against Selina's folds. With her cock reaching all the way inside, the Commissioner starts to ram away at the burglar's anus, her tanned hips slapping hard against her cheeks. "It's been a week, Ms. Kyle, so it's nice that you're remembering your place in these community service requirements."

"Mgh…I might have been a little stubborn…" Selina says, panting in rhythm with the commissioner's hard thrusts. "But…fuck, it feels like it's been so long."

"Next vacation I'll make sure I get you a mold of my cock," Gordon laughs, slapping Kyle's backside hard enough that she mewls, "So that you're not out of practice."

"Y-yeah, sure…"

"What was that? Didn't quite hear you." Barbara says, grabbing Selina by the necklace and pulling back. She hears the burglar choking once again, watching from an angle as her tongue sticks out.

"Y-Yes, commissioner…I'd like that very much…"

"I thought you would." Barbara grins, letting go of the necklace to allow Selina to breathe better. Kyle takes in heavy breaths, her body sweating the more her ass is reamed by such a big cock. She has to admit, this may be an odd punishment by law, but she can't even say that she's ever taken anything like this from Batman, given it's only ever been flirting back and forth between them…

The longer Barbara continues to peg her ass, the more Selina can feel her anal tunnel pushing against her vaginal region, pushing down on the reproductive organs so much that she starts to grow even more aroused by the sensation. The commissioner's uncut shaft brings greater pleasure than she realizes, making Selina wonder what had come over her on the way over here, wondering if the week off really had hardened her back up against Barbara's advances.

"Oh…god, Barbara…commissioner…fuck my ass! Really…really pound into it…" Selina begs, her fingers reaching for her snatch. The burglar starts to rub against her clitoris, the moistness escaping her folds and making a mess on the apartment floor.

"Don't forget," Barbara says, leaning into Selina's ear, "You have to clean up any messes you made. Remember what happened to the last recliner I had?" She nudges at the leather seat she had previously sat in, implications abound. "God, I love thinking about how you had to use your tongue to dry it up. Too bad I had to buy another one anyway…"

As she gives it more thought, Barbara decides to change it up a little, pulling her cock from Selina's ass, watching as her legs tremble underneath. Catwoman lets out a nasty sounding moan, as if her words had been garbled up into inaudible jargon. Grabbing Kyle by her arm, she whips her back first into the seat, holding her cock up as she prepares for more fun. "Leg up." She says, to which Selina obeys quite easily. Gordon sees the glazed look in her captive's eyes, begging for more fun with the Commissioner while she's in heat.

Selina adjusts her position on the recliner, rolling her hips back so that her heels push against the back rest. The burglar watches as Gordon approaches her, guiding the uncut third leg into her snatch while grabbing onto her ankles. Barbara uses her strength to pound hard into Catwoman's snatch, hearing her moan like a Japanese adult idol with how fast she rams into her. Selina's eyes roll back, taking great pleasure in the jackhammering Gordon gives her stretched out snatch.

"Ahhh, fuck! It feels so good, commissioner!" Selina squeals. "I love your cock….mph, fuck, I love it so much…"

"See how much difference a little time can make?" Barbara asks, grinning down at the prisoner. "Let's admit it, Selina, being without my cock for the past week has left you bitter, hasn't it?"

"Mhm…" is all Selina can say, her mind racing with the thought of cumming.

"Then how about we make tonight's session more than just a few hours, hm?" asks the commissioner, leaning over the cat burglar to ram harder into her body. The thief's snatch starts to spurt out cum every time Barbara pushes in, the airtight nature of her tunnel likely causing it to squirt like that.

"I'd love that…" Selina pants. "A-anything to get off community services."

"Or just anything to get off." Barbara says with a grin, aware of what she just said. Grabbing onto the necklace once more, Gordon pulls Selina in for a long and passionate kiss, their tongues pushing against one another through shut lips. The commissioner starts to grind against Selina's hole harder, her balls slapping into the burglar's anus while her stick throbs away against the tunnel walls. She heaves her breath into Kyle's mouth, the burglar's nostrils flaring up as they both start to feel the urge of release building up in their sex organs. Barbara only has to see it in Selina's eyes that she's begging to cum, and her tanned hips start to bang harder into her thighs before delivering one final thrust.

The two women groan into one another's mouths as they remain locked in their kiss, with Catwoman being the first to cum. Her juices dribble out around Gordon's cock, making a wet mess on the leather. Other than how much she wants to cum, Gordon's mind thinks about how glad she is that this chair is stain resistant. Her grip on Selina's legs tightens as she blasts her seed away into the snatch, her milky seed coating the cavern walls while pushing against the femme fatale's fluids, filling it all the way up to the cervix.

When her cock pops out of Selina's muff, she watches as the cat burglar twitches and quivers while a mixture of their fluids starts to cascade out of the folds, leaving a gooey puddle right where Kyle sits. The burglar whimpers in defeat, her legs coming back down while she melts into the seat, what's left of her lingerie ruined by the sexual juices left behind.

“I've missed you, Selina, I'm not gonna lie.” Gordon says, flipping her hair back out of her face. “I might have had some fun while I was away, but your holes are still some of the best I get to fuck.”

“Thank you...” Selina says with a tired whisper. After Gordon helps her to her feet, the redhead pulls her in for another kiss, towering over her by a head despite the burglar still wearing her heels. After parting their lips, with a string of saliva between them, Barbara hoists Selina into her arms, carrying the criminal into her bedroom. “Let's continue this elsewhere,” she says, “after all, this will burn those community service hours off quickly, don't you agree?”

“Community service...right...” Selina replies, having forgotten all about that.


End file.
